epic_stufffandomcom-20200213-history
Dororo
Dororo formerly known as Zeroro' '''is from Sgt. Frog and Keroro Gunso. He is a '''lance corporal' and from the Keroro platoon. Character Zeroro is a lance corporal of the Keron army. After getting caught in a bear trap on Pekopon, he was rescued by Koyuki Azumaya (with the help of Zeroyasha in the anime). Wishing to follow the way of the ninja, Zeroro changed his name to Dororo, after the forest where he was found. He spends most of his time training, meditating, reading, doing nature-related works, or spying on the actions of Keroro Platoon (usually through the ceiling) and others (usually by hanging upside down from tree limbs). Dororo is often forgotten by the rest of Keroro Platoon, causing his trauma switch to turn on (which is actually his biggest fear ep 123), which usually leads to him sitting in a corner to cry, quietly reeling off many bad experiences (that Keroro did) to himself. Also, Dororo will not participate in plans that are potentially harmful to people's feelings or nature. He desires to bring peace to Pekopon. He is ignored by the Keroro platoon most of the time. The Keroro platoon are sometimes jerks to him. He sold his brother to space pirates because he thought his brother broke his music box (which was actually Keroro's fault). Appearance Dororo is a blue Keronian. Throughout his childhood, he wore a medical mask. The ears of his white hat are shrouds. His symbol is a red, four pronged shuriken. When he was an assassin, he wore a gas mask. As a ninja, Dororo dons a ninja mask and sheath for his sword strapped to his back. Dororo's afro is bright pink. Dragon Zeroro During the fourth movie, Shion captured Dororo and turned him into a dragon. He appeared as a blue dragon with jagged scars on his wings a larger, warped shruiken symbol on his chest, and keeps his ninja mask over his mouth. He still retains his Katana, which he uses to Fire slashes of energy, cut through tough material, and shield others from harm. Childhood As a child, Zeroro's hobby was gardening, which he carried into his adulthood. Currently, he trains his physical swiftness and mental swiftness through meditation. Young Zeroro still carried his kindness. However, being an assassin, Zeroro had less difficulty with stealth. However, his near death experiences in his childhood brought him to care for Pekopon. Frequently being noticed, Dororo has developed sensitive touches. Young Zeroro was not fully a ninja until he grew older. Dororo was part of a large, wealthy family. He was part of Keroro and Giroro's friendship (that Pururu later joined). There, he was often exploited by the group. Throughout their friendship, Keroro has broken Zeroro's beloved music box. (which led to Zeroro getting mad and even beating up his little brother, or in the funamation dub, selling him to space pirates) History Zeroro graduated from the Keron Military Academy under the rank of Lance Corporal. He was assigned as the assassin of the Keroro Platoon alongside Keroro, Giroro, Tamama and Kururu. They were given the mission to conquer Pekopon. Also, in the manga, he used to be a private second class. Caught in a bear trap on Pekopon, Zeroro expected his inevitable, lonely death until he was saved and adopted by the kunoichi Koyuki Azumaya who trained him the way of the ninja. In the anime, Zeroyasha, Koyuki's friend dog, found him in the trap. Zeroro renames himself Dororo after the forest he was rescued in, and rejoins the Keroro Platoon. Relationships Pekoponians, Keronians, and Platoonmates *Keroro, Giroro and Pururu - As a child, Zeroro, Keroro, and Giroro were friends. Their friendship brought them to be blood brothers (as stated by Keroro). Out of the two, Giroro was his closest friend. However, Zeroro was exploited by Keroro until Pururu joined. As adults, they keep their friendship in regard, but gets upset when the platoon forgets about him. *Koyuki - When Zeroro arrived on Pekopon, he got caught in a bear trap, and was awaiting his lonely death. He was saved by Koyuki (as well as Zeroyasha in the anime) and was taught Ninja arts by her. The two bonded during these teachings and Koyuki became Zeroro's partner. They stuck together during banishment (Zeroro at the time had changed his name to Dororo), and currently live together in a small house in the woods near the Nishizawa Tower (By the Hinata residence in the manga). Speech Dororo often ends his sentences with "de gozaru", an archaic form of 'desu'. Dororo's self referring nickname, sessha, is an archaic male form of "I", primarily used by samurai. In general, Dororo uses 'humble' Japanese speech. Generally, one would only use this humble form when addressing superiors. Dororo takes this to the extreme and uses humble forms of speech in almost every sentence, regardless of who he is talking to. Dororo also parodies phrases commonly spoken by other characters voiced by his voice actor Takeshi Kusao Abilities Demonic Art Introduced in the 5th movie, Demonic Art incases Dororo in armor and equips him with a long sword as opposed to his traditional short sword. In this form, Dororo can create multiple dopplegangers. Mail Call Whenever Dororo needs to communicate with the rest of the platoon, he uses a shuriken made of paper that always seems to embed itself into Keroro's head. Dororo usually does not need to be nearby to perform this. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121013015306/keroro/images/a/ad/Frgrgh4fgr.jpg Dororo Ninja Art Dororo's trademark ability. He can manipulate his energy to his advantage. Assassin Magic Dororo's assassin abilities. He can form battle strategies with the Eyes Of Truth. Other *Dororo holds other abilities beyond Dororo Ninja Art and Assassin Magic. His shinobi form contains a technique named Dohotaru: Soraruta, in which he is engulfed in fire in the shape of a phoenix that runs through the enemy. He serves as the user of the Keroro Shōtai Dokushitei Chō Hisotsudan, in which an energy ball is passed on by the group until it is launched by Dororo. *Dohotaru: Soraruta *Keroro Platoon Deathblow *Ninja Art: Nine-Star Shuriken Trivia *Dororo seems to be super strong, In episode 119, he is able to lift a sack filled with household items including a bookshelf, a tv, and a refrigerator with almost no trouble. *His english voice actor is J Michael Tatum who played Sir Hammerlock from Borderlands 2. *He became an assassin because Keroro said, "You are going to be an assassin for sure!!" Category:Sgt Frog Category:Movies Category:Sgt Frog Chat